


Souls Bonds (pt. 2)

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Persephone falls into a heat that she's never experienced before. The only thing she knows is what her body is telling her. Hades attempts to remain the one with a level head as his sweetness comes down from her ethereal form as the bringer of death. Unbeknownst to either of them, the fertility goddess that has laid dormant so long appears for the first time in full bloom.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Souls Bonds (pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long! Previously, Minthe flips a switch in Persephone that brings out the version of her she tries so hard to hide. Stuck in this form, Hades tries to aid the goddess by bringing her to his hiding place again so she can come down from this wrathful state. The goddess can't seem to find her switch to come back, not without her king's help.

****Persephone****

“Tell me what that means, little goddess,” Hades said, gripping my waist. His cerulean skin was blotched in darker tones around his cheeks. The King’s nose brushed my skin, the tip of it cold to the touch. Shamelessly, Hades found a place in my neck, letting the touch of his unstable breath graze me. “Tell me,” he growled, never moving from his position. 

I ran my fingers through his silver-white hair, applying pressure to the back of his head. “Your majesty, I want you whether I’m composed,” he planted a kiss at my collarbone, “ornery,” Hades groaned, “even salacious.” Just saying the word sent my skin on a rolling wave of intensity. 

Hades drug his nails in the most tender way from the dip in my lower back up to my bare shoulders and down again. His fingers sent shockwaves up my spine, and this modesty kept me in wait. I couldn’t stand it. Grabbing his chin, I forced him to face me. His lidded eyes had an ethereal ring of red, his gaze drunken. Whatever he had, I wanted it. 

“Your majesty—,” Hades’ large blue hand covered my mouth; his palms were rough to the touch. His other hand squeezed a little lower into my hip, rolling his thumb. 

“Say it again, and I’ll pin you to the floor,” Hades said. Strands of his hair falling around his face, “and I mean that in the most loving way possible sweetness.” _Loving?_ Hades’ hand never moved, and I couldn’t breathe hearing him talk this way. I wanted him like this, and every other way possible. But how do I not appear damaged to him? Placing my hand over his, I pulled it away slowly, while the King watched. His hand remained strained prepared to return it if he needed to. 

“I want to repeat it,” I said, staring at his large, god-like fingers. Lowering them all but the index. 

A breathy laugh blew over my hand, “I don’t want to hurt… _Oh_ ,” Hades moaned. I hadn’t even stuck his finger all the way into my mouth before his eyes rolled back. Sucking softly, I closed my mouth all the way to the knuckle. Hades ran his thumb deeper into my hip and slid his hand down more. “Tease,” he said, “where did you pick that up from?” 

“A movie I watched with Eros,” I said. Hades’ ringed eyes darted to me, pulling me into his space until we were nose to nose. 

“You’ve just been waiting to try that?” He asked eyes narrowed. 

“That and other things,” I said. His palm pressed into the swell of my hip, wanting to clamp down, but hesitating. “Please, don’t linger.” 

A low, seductive laugh rumbled from the King. His eyes were unfazed steady on me. “You don’t know how much I want to do to you,” he said, leaning in. The bottom of his lip barely touching mine. 

“Then be the beautiful scoundrel… _my_ scoundrel,” I said, finishing what he started. Kissing Hades on the lips softly, he grabbed hold of my jaw. Our lips smacked hot and fast. His scent became mixed with mine, a spiced morning in the fresh gardens. Hades forced us apart, and my hair fell all around me. His index finger dug it’s way into my mouth all the way to my tonsils, and I closed around it. Sucking back and forth slowly, watching my King’s mouth drop open hungry just like I was. 

Pulling his finger out, Hades slipped his hand through my hair, gripping the strands at the base. “Ssss,” I hissed. My scalp surged with the stimulation. Gripping tighter, the King brushed my lips. 

“Don’t you dare hiss at me, little goddess.” My arousal for this god, this King, was surpassing what I thought was possible. I was downplaying how my body was feeling standing here, and his words, his touch was escalating the very air between us. “How long,” he said, pressing hard into my hip bone, “how long do you want me to be your scoundrel?” 

“You’re leaving it all up to me?” I said, unintentionally teasing him. 

“Pressuring you is the last thing I want little kitten. Will you have me as your scoundrel, yes or no?” I licked my lips barreling with excitement, but the giddiness was overshadowed by the ache pulsing between my legs. 

“I want you for all eternity, my king.” Hades moaned into lips. His hand let go of my jaw, finding its way between us to adjust his pants. A huge bulge was pushing through the front. Somehow I had no fear in my body being here with Hades. This carnal heat felt right like it’s meant to be this way. Huffing loudly into my neck, Hades looked me in the eyes. “Tell me where I can touch you,” he said. 

Grasping his hands, I placed them on my ass so he could take it all in. As he held on massaging over the fabric, I slipped my heels off one by one, dropping in inches. 

“Where else?” He asked, taking on that positively inebriated look in the eyes. Taking his hands to my neck, he groaned and shifted in his chair. Looking down at his extra member straining to be released. Crossing my legs tightly as I stood there, I imagined what it looked like if I unzipped his pants right now. 

“Here,” I said, dragging his hands over my shoulders and down to my breasts. Resting his palms just right, so he was cupping them. Hades squeezed gently, sending my senses on a surge. He searched for my nipples for seconds only, finding them and pressing them like buttons. “ _Oh…shit_.” 

“Sweetness, this dress,” he said sloppily, tugging on the fabric... Inhaling, I took his hands and pushed my dress up over my hips leaving his hands to explore. Pulling the dress up and over my head, my breasts dropped with a soft bounce. “Fates,” the King whispered. Lifting me off the ground and onto his lap, the hard press set my sensitive skin on fire. 

“Kiss me,” I said. Hades obliged, grabbing the back of my neck with one hand and handling my ass in the other. We were about three kisses in, and he pulled away. 

“Are you wearing a g-string?” He asked breathlessly. Embarrassed, I slipped one of his fingers through the back of the garment, creating a popping sound that stung _so_ good. 

“No panty lines,” I said. Taking his face in my palm, I kissed Hades more and more. Eventually, his tongue found its way, and I let my King taste me. His large hands roamed all over my body. Hades took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it, letting go with a _smack_. Switching to the other side, he repeated the same motions. I couldn’t control myself, it felt so good. “Fates…Hades.” 

Leaving a map of kisses on my hot skin, Hades found his way into my neck, sucking at my flesh. I tingled with arousal, throwing my head back, I let the flower petals rain down. “Ple-please.” 

“Please, what?” He asked. Grinding his hips against mine. He held my hips down and rolled against me, letting the hardness graze my sensitive spots. Everything started to become blurry, and the air in the room became a drug. 

“Please… _Your majesty._ ”

********

Hades wasted no time fulfilling his promise to the goddess of spring. He pinned her to the ground with her wrists above her head. Splitting her juicy pink thighs apart with his knee, the unseen one began to strip his shackles of clothing away. One-piece after another, the suit jacket fell first flopping to the carpet, then his majesties white collar dress shirt came off too. His pants were the most relieving piece he couldn’t wait for, but Persephone stopped him. Hades considered repinning her, but he wanted to see what she would do. 

Gliding her pink hands along the ripples of Hades’ abs, she kissed each one individually, sending the unseen one into a deep hum. Watching the beautiful goddess snake her way in kisses to his pecs and nipples, he slipped a hand down to his pants, palming his dick tight around the shaft. Persephone grabbed at his muscles, feeling the hardness of his hardwork and the softness of his scarred flesh. 

The goddess paused to trace the silver lines along her scoundrel’s blue skin. Light as a feather, she touched each one, and the King slowly unraveled at her touch. 

“Sweetness, touch me,” He said. Persephone looked him in the eyes and was content to see the red was still there, and she gave him the same courtesy. She gave him her hands, and Hades took her them bottom of his abdomen. Resting them there, he kissed her lightly and began to unzip his pants. 

Once his fly was open, he took her hands and slid them over his dick. Showing her how he wanted her to stroke, Persephone listened and pushed his hands away shortly after. The King dropped his head, barely touching hers as he moaned under control of his little goddess. 

“Is this what my king likes?” Persephone asked him jaded in the lust she felt for the god. His very body language had slurred, staring at the beautiful goddess he’d come to know. She’d successfully set him on a path that he didn’t think he could ever be on. Gripping at her hips, letting his thumbs roll over the bone, and his fingers caress the sides of her ass, Hades struggled to make words. 

“Y-you are what I… like Persephone,” the unseen one said. The goddess of spring’s mind went fuzzy at the King’s honesty. Though the words are expressed in the height of their arousal, she never felt more moved by the gentleness he was showing her. Hades kissed her forehead, and she stopped stroking him. 

Lifting his head, Hades stared at Persephone, who had the most extensive eyes he’d ever seen. Her hair was like a waterfall all around her, and she was the mother watering the earth. Blue flowers clumped together as her hair grew and flowed. Persephone was a marvel in his eyes. “I like you too, Aidoneus,” she said. 

“If you would like to stop, I understand,” Hades said, slowing his heart rate. He hadn’t realized the way he looked kneeling before her with his dick out. A sudden shudder of embarrassment overcame him. That awful voice in his head told him to run while he can, this little goddess would never want him. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Persephone said, touching his chest with the lightest touch, she raised up just enough to kiss his cheek. Coming to, a beautiful ring of pomelia’s bloomed at her crown, and the King’s subconscious disappeared. “Undress, I want to be naked with you.” 

Hades blinked, dumbfounded at the words she’d said. However, that didn’t stop him from listening. Towering over her, he pulled his custom slacks the rest of the way, and his shoes fell away too. His big blue dick bobbed being let free. The sight of his engorged member sent shivers down the goddess’s spine. “Wow,” She said quite louder than she expected. 

“You like what you see?” He asked, licking his lips, hungry for her desire. The answer catching in Persephone’s throat. Meeting the little goddess as she laid on her back, the King crept between her legs like a predator hunting. Gliding his hands up her calves, skating her knees, and up to her thighs, he stopped at her panties. “Tell me what you want me to do,” He said. 

“Remove them,” Persephone said. Her confidence surged, realizing how much power she had right now. Blue fingers slipped into the corners of her lace panties, grabbing hold of her hips, tracing the indentations that were created from the lingerie. Hades slid them towards him, and the goddess arched her back at the freeing feeling. Her hidden folds had an instant breeze highlighting how wet she really was. 

“Fucking Tartarus,” Hades whispered. He hadn’t even finished pulling them away. He was so captured by the abundance of pink skin, lovely curls, and the stream of wetness that originated from the most beautiful part of Persephone. With gentle fingers, he grabbed hold of her pink feet and slipped one, then both out tossing the garment over his shoulder. Taking her ankles, Hades spread her legs, and the breeze between the goddess’ legs sent her into an unexpected ecstasy. 

Planting kisses from the bottom of her feet, Hades made his way to Persephone’s knee. The little goddess whimpered at the touches, shuddering as he reached sensitive areas. Nibbling at the skin right above the knee, he turned, inhaling deeply. “Gods, you smell so delicious,” he said. Fresh melons and jasmine were heavy on his senses, lost in springtime Hades questioned his control. Switching back and forth, the unseen one found his way until he stopped, hovering over her mons, taking in the view of her wet folds. 

Resting his hand on her lower abs, Hades pressed into Persephone’s skin. The goddess writhed against his touch, burning, waiting for him to come back to her. Grabbing her breasts in each hand, the god lifted up to kiss the goddess passionately. His tongue crossed hers. Breaking free for air, he gently tugged at her top lip. Persephone gasped at the tingle. 

“I want to make love to you,” Hades said in between kisses. 

“Mmm…yes,” Persephone responded. Biting into the goddess’ neck, Hades found his place. 

“Yes, what?” Licking the space between her breasts, Hades latched to her right nipple. Her whole body shifted up, brushing the head of his thick member. 

“Mmmmake love to me… your majesty,” she moaned. 

****Hades****

My sweetness looked so beautiful naked under me, and I couldn’t be luckier. Gasping for air, I kissed Kore’s soft pink lips with the utmost care. Her gorgeous hips rolled against mine, I groaned into her skin. 

“I’m going to taste you,” I said. Persephone nodded as her eyes fluttered. Falling back, I lifted her lower half, admiring her pink silk skin with my mouth. Her head shot up, and she watched me with wild hair as I neared her sacred center that was dripping onto my carpet. 

********

At the divot of her hips, Hades met each kiss with a tender bite. “Oh!” Persephone gasped. The tickle quickly shaking her very rationale. Kissing her mound, the King took his time, feasting from the outside in. Slowly moving to Persephone’s bud, hades couldn’t help himself. “So pretty,” he said. By now, the goddess was rolling her hips in the god’s face, and the King countered the action kissing her clit and letting his tongue slip out to give the goddess wild perception. 

“ _Oooh fuck_ …that’ s—,” 

Finding his home between her legs, Hades slipped his finger into the main attraction, the pot that overflowed with her nectar. The scents encouraged the King’s furious need, craving to feed this monster that was his dick. And a monster it would be for the little goddess. 

Getting into the motions, a second finger was added, and the sounds of her ever tight sex kept Hades’ engrossed and rock hard. “Just l-like t-hat,” Persephone managed. The King glanced up to the goddess as she moaned softly against him. Lapping at his sweetness felt like a dream; his fingertips were numb, and the juices that came from this goddess were divine. His head glided with his tongue as it led the way, and when he thought he’d had enough, he couldn’t seem to pull away. 

Persephone tingled deep in her body as the King continued. The sensation came unexpectedly preparing her for the explosion that she was due for. “Hades….” She called his name calmly at first. Rising in pitch, the closer she got to the moment of release. “Hades!” She screamed as the burst shocked her, leaving her hips hot and sensitive to his touch. Persephone sat up, reaching for the unseen one. 

Kissing the god sloppy and wet, her taste swapped to her, and she didn’t question anything anymore. This was her destiny with the King of the Underworld, Pluto, Aidoneus. Whatever worries she had were cast off into the midst of fore-thought as she dived into the sea of carnal heat. 

Persephone sat upright legs sprawled open; Hades met her on his knees, grasping her up onto his lap in a fluid motion. Completely transparent, he reached for his throbbing dick sating the urge to fall deep into the spring that lay between the goddess’ legs. He stroked at his member vigorously, while melting the goddess with kisses. The hardness pressing on her dripping heat, leaking on the base of Hades’ cock. “Fuck, sweetness,” Hades pulled away. 

Persephone’s hands swarmed the King’s body, and she pressed up against his bare chest, smothering her breasts, mixing their sweat and lust. Grinding up against him, pressing her sensitive bud, the goddess reached around to still the King’s hand. Facing his little goddess, new flowers had formed in her crown, white tuberose, and the petals unfurled beautifully. “Do you want me to stop?” Hades asked, taking her chin. 

“No,” Persephone said, taking a hand to his throat. 

“We can play rough another time,” Hades said. Taking her hand, kissing it. 

“I want all of you, now,” She said. Taking hold of Hades’ thickness, the King’s vision grew hazy at her touch. Gliding the head, she raised up, and Hades gripped her waist tightly. Finding her entrance, Persephone pressed against her soaking snatch. 

“Fuuuuck,” Hades moaned.  Keeping her stationary, he ground up slow and controlled until she took all of him. The goddess mounted her King fully engorged with him inside of her, unable to think clearly, she molded to him, their bodies moved in sync. Hades took hold of her bottom with both hands lifting her, pounding into her slow. 

“Oh Gaia,” She called. Her sensitivity skyrocketed as the blood rushed through her firing off every touch receptor she had, thriving off the euphoria. Raking her hands through her lover’s hair, Persephone kissed at her King’s ear, biting the lobe on each side, sending chills across his shoulders. 

A second wave hit the King. Letting the little goddess drop to the ground with grace, Hades lifted her legs in the air spreading his stance. The god growled deep from within his throat, changing his pace, speeding his strokes, taking her breath away. “You feel so fucking good,” Hades grunted. “Please be _—oh—_ mine, only mine.” 

His words, his body, her King, she only wanted this feeling when she was in his hands. “Yours, Aidoneus, have me!” Persephone’s lower half fluttered again much stronger the second time around. Watching the blue god stroke for stroke, the shivers reached her face. Her core tightened as Hades hit places she’d never been. 

The unseen one’s hips rocked at remarkable intensity, pumping past Persephone’s tightening embrace she reached her tipping point. “Aidoneu— _oooh_ ,” Persephone’s body convulsed into the shockwaves, Hades loved every moment of her extended release, slapping at her skin. Falling into his own climax unlike any other he’d ever had before, this god was changed for all eternity to spring’s advocate. “Fucki’m—,” Hades slurred. 

“I want it— all of it,” Persephone cooed in his ear. Digging his nails in the flesh of Persephone’s supple bottom, the King pumped into his release. Persephone’s head rolled back into Hades’ hand. He curled into this unbelievable goddess as she arched into his care. 

  
****Hades****

“You’re glorious,” I said stroking Persephone’s moist skin. Never have I felt so whole like I do laying with this woman. 

“And you are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen,” She said, pausing, “Well…Cerberus is beautiful too.” Kore’s pink hand brushed through my hair, and it felt so satisfying. We laid in each other’s arms, naked, and unashamed for what I wished were forever. Sadly our little world was invaded by a harsh buzzing. 

Rolling onto my feet, I grabbed my boxer-briefs slipping them on on the walk to the annoying sound. Finding the object of my dismay, the name on the screen brought me back to real-time. “Shit! Sweetness get dressed!” 

“H-h-heyyyyyy,” I said. The sound of paper being furiously tossed around blared in the background. 

“Where the fuck are you!” Hecate said. I turned over my shoulder to see Persephone in a mad scramble for her dress. My oldest friend has no idea that I have a secret space where I just ravaged the goddess of spring. _Think. Think. Think of something._

“Minthe…interrupted Persephone and I’s conversation. And things happened… of the violent kind—,” 

“WHAT!” Hecate screamed. Her harsh voice made my ear ring. I turned to Kore to check on her a second time, and she was fully dressed with her hair swallowing her whole. Her little pink hands held up my clothes, and I took them while balancing the phone in between my shoulder and ear. 

“Can we talk about this shortly in person?” I asked. Slipping my pants on, then my shirt, my sweetness came to button me up while I took the rest of the call. 

“…Fine! Now I have to find you a temp assistant.” The line clicked off, and I pushed my phone into my pocket. Taking my suit jacket and throwing it on, I offered to cut the goddess of spring’s hair. She obliged, and I found some shears in the bathroom. Her sexy toned shoulders relaxed when I went to work. Immediately as the strands of hair separated from her, they flittered into a wild floral arrangement. Majority pink petals but beautiful shades of white, blue, and yellow mixed too. 

“Much better,” Persephone said, standing up. Climbing onto the chair, she faced me leaning in for a kiss on my cheek. The warmth of her skin was enough to fill this black heart with happiness for the rest of my days. How could I be so lucky? Is this love? 

  
****Persephone****

Hades laid out his sizeable blue hand, and I took it, letting him guide me out of the chair, back onto the floor. Back to reality, but where do we go from here? Looking up at the King of the underworld, he had a different look in his eye than usual. Brighter than before, was that because of what we just did? Did it mean that much to him? 

“What’s on your mind?” Hades said. Letting go of my hand, I fell by his side as we started towards the wall where the door should be. Pressing his large hand into the center, the wall depressed, coming to life. Hades snickered softly above me. 

“We could’ve used the door the whole time?” I asked. Ambling through a torched hallway, the light emanating bounced off the encased gems sprinkled throughout the wall. Reaching out, I touched a green one, then a blue. Leaning closer, I smelled an exotic scent like a burning stone. 

“What is this material?” I asked. Hades had a wondrous smile on his face. 

“Crystallized magma or—,” 

“Volcanic rock?” A sly grin crossed the King’s lips. The gears were turning in his head, I could see it even in this dimly lit hallway. 

“You surprise me every time I hear you talk little goddess,” he said, reaching into the wall and pulling a green gem. The rock remained intact, never shifting from the vacancy. Handing it to me, I took the stone crisp and smooth. The unseen one turned and lifted his arm, awaiting me. 

We moved at the same pace, savoring the last few moments we had left together, alone. “You still haven’t answered my question,” Hades said, breaking our silence. 

“Oh I didn’t forget,” I said, stopping at the other end of the hall. Instead of touching the wall, Hades reached up to the torch stationed by the fancy sconce. Pulling it down, the wall shifted and slid back, revealing the inside of his office, empty. Hades began to walk out, and I stayed put. Standing over me, he reached down to stroke my cheek in the most intoxicating fashion. “I meant what I said. When we—.” The memory of the weight of his body sent my hips to tingling like it was still happening. A swelling feeling caught my chest; I couldn’t say what we did just yet. It was ours and only ours. Gaia, save me. “I want all of you.” 


End file.
